Happy Flan Day
by Gensokyo's Tax collector
Summary: When Marisa becomes aware of her Flandre's birthday the day of, she must hurry to get her a gift she will appreciate, but can she. Her favourite gift might not be what Marisa expected. A short story I wrote after reading a doujin. Inspired by a doujin, I simply just wrote it down.


Flan day

"What?! Today is Flan's birthday?!"

"Yeah it is." Replied an all too calm Patchouli.

Marisa started panicking, seeing as the black-white witch has never given anything to Flandre for her birthday. She started pacing back and forth. 'What am I gonna do? I don't know what to get her! I've never been here for her birthday!' Her train of thought ended when Patchouli interrupted.

"You seem too stressed about this, Marisa" Patchouli stated returning to what ever book about magic she was reading. Marisa didn't care. Marisa couldn't care. She had more important things to worry about now.

"I should've known and asked when it would be! I don't even know what to get her!" Marisa yelled anxiously her voice echoing off of the bookshelves in the great voile library.

"Well you better be off then" Patchouli said in her monotone voice she's been using all day.

With that Marisa was off, looking for a present or presents to get just in case one isn't enough.

"Flan!" Marisa yelled, catching up to the slow walking Flandre in the hall.

Flandre turned around as fast as lightning at the sound of her best friend's voice, her jewels on her wings jingling while she does so. "Marisa!" Flandre yelled excitedly.

"Flan! I got you some stuff for your birthday!" Marisa claimed happily holding the present and potential presents behind her back.

Flandre squealed with joy from the though of Marisa giving her a present.

Marisa pulled out a batch of cookies and showed them to Flan "Here! Some homemade cookies!"

Flandre replied rather too monotone be for Marisa's liking " I got some like these from Alice too".

Marisa put those down and then resulted to her first backup flowers, confident in her choice she showed them to flan who looked the least bit interested.

"These are like the ones Meiling got me" Flandre acknowledged, rather unimpressed with the flowers. They were nice, but not as magnificent as the ones Neiling grew and picked, nothing could be as amazing as those.

Marisa, really anxious resulted to her last gift, a simple red bow, she pulled it out sweat dropping down her face hoping on all that is good in the world that Flandre will appreciate this gift.

Flandre looked at the bow curiously. She stated "This will go well with the dress Sakuya got me".

Marisa, devastated for not being able to get her a gift she could appreciate you leans in to hug Flandre, tears falling down her face, she sobbed quietly into the hug.

Flandre not returning the sign of affection, "This is like a hug I got from Onee-sama".

Marisa hugged her tighter, sobbing even louder. She soon pulled away though looking down at her feet, not making eye contact as the feeling of salt fills her eyes as tears drip down her face. The coldness of the fluid leaving glistening trails visible in only light as they clearly reflected the lights.

"Why are you crying?" Flandre asked realizing her friend wasn't in the best state, she raised her right hand to Marisa's hip, the other up to her face.

Marisa looked up into her compassionate and caring eyes and expression, feeling the closeness of their body's, their heat radiating from each other. She placed her hands on her small back. "I won't be able to give you s present you'll like" Marisa said, sorrow evident in her voice.

Flandre pulled herself close to Marisa closing even more distance between themselves. "You being here is enough of a present for me" She said reassuringly. Smiling up at her friend, whom she loved to be friends with. Or maybe she just loved her.

Making sure there was no doubt that Flandre wasn't serious she moved her hands to Marisa's face gently and pulled her down to meet her lips with her own. Flandre's eyes were now closed and so was Marisa's. They only held that position for a second, before they parted, opened their eyes and looked at each other with a smile. No doubt this was Flandre's favourite present in her life.

I hope you enjoyed my first story! Constructive criticism always welcomed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
